


I Could Persuade No One

by SPNFinalSeason (TheMightiestPen)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And part of it is he's cursed that nobody will ever believe him, Basically a what if sam's powers had activated earlier, Cassandra!Sam, Gen, Is it a curse curse or just bad luck? that's up to you, Preseries, powers!Sam, psychic!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightiestPen/pseuds/SPNFinalSeason
Summary: Sam can tell the future. Nobody believes him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	I Could Persuade No One

Sam’s staring at the girl across the playground.

She’s looks like she’s about his age, maybe a little older, and she’s running around and around see saw, her yellow dress fluttering behind her.

Dean nudges him. He’s nine and really smart. “You’re staring at that girl.”

Sam frowns, looks at his brother. “Yeah.”

“Go talk to her!” Dean says. “Just staring like that is creepy.”

Sam nods. He really should.

He hops off the bench and heads to the playground, making a beeline for the girl in the yellow dress. She’s still running, giggling, and when she finally stands still Sam taps her on the shoulder. “Hey.”

The girls turns. “Hi!”

“You should be careful,” Sam tells her, pointing near the see saw. A small bump stands out in the grass. “You’re going to trip over that and get a nosebleed. It’s going to ruin your dress forever.”

The girl’s eyes go wide. “Ew!” She shrieks, running away from him. “You’re so gross!!”

Sam wants to say more, but he sees a lady somewhere in the crowd lift her head up at the sound and he doesn’t want to get in trouble, so he just turns around and walks back to his brother.

“What just happened?” Dean asks, before he’s interrupted by screaming. The girl is on the ground near the see saw, holding her nose, blood staining the front of the pale yellow dress.

* * *

“Is there anything you wanted, Sam?”

He’s hovering near the doorway of the empty classroom. The final bell has rung, and now it’s just him and Mr. Thomas left behind. The large “welcome to sixth grade” poster has faded almost entirely behind his desk.

Sam hesitates, then commits. “Hey, Mr. Thomas,” He begins. “I have to tell you something.”

“Take a seat,” Mr. Thomas gestures in front of his desk. “What’s up?”

Sam grabs the closest chair, and moves it so he’s in front of the desk. “Um,” He says, hoping that this will work. “I’m worried. About…about you. There’s those killings happening. And…and I’m scared they’ll happen to you.”

Mr Thomas blinks. “Why would you think that?”

“I dreamt it,” Sam says. Best to keep it simple. “And, um. Sometimes they come true. So, please. Please, don’t go home today. Stay somewhere else until this is over. Please. I don’t want you to die.”

“Oh, Sam,” Mr. Thomas sighs, leaning over his desk, making eye contact. “Listen, I know it’s scary in town right now, and that you’re new here. And nightmares can be really terrifying, especially if you remember the ones that feel like they came true. But I promise you, I’m gonna be okay. We’re all taking precautions in town. It’s very nice of you to be worried, but it’s going to be fine. I promise.”

Sam sees the opportunity slip away right in front of him. “Please,” He says again, eyes prickling with tears. He’s tried telling Dean and his dad what he saw, the claws, the blood, but they’re not listening. And it’s still out there, and it’s going to kill Mr. Thomas, who’s been nothing but nice to him. “It can’t hurt to stay somewhere else for a couple days, right?”

Mr. Thomas just looks more concerned. “It’s going to be okay,” He says softly. “I promise. It is.”

And that’s when Sam starts to cry.

* * *

“No,” Sam says.

Dean groans. “Come on, Sam.” He says. “We don’t have a choice, here. Next stop is miles away and we gotta get to the town before dark. Dad’s gonna kill us if we don’t. We gotta eat here.”

Sam looks again at the rest stop, shakes his head. “No. No way. The food’s no good here. You’re gonna be sick and I’m the one who’s gonna have to deal with it. You’re not gonna be able to do the hunt. We can just…not eat until we get there.”

“Aw, come on, Sam,” Dean says. “I need food to keep going, man. And you need some food if you want ever get taller. You wanna be stuck looking fourteen forever, shrimpy?”

Sam scowls. “I’m just trying to help,” He says. “Why don’t you trust me when I tell you this? How many times have I been right?”

“You’ve been wrong before too,” Dean says, and Sam wants to scream because that just isn’t true, in any way imaginable. “And fine. You can do what you want. Me, though? I’m getting a burger. A man’s gotta eat!”

He takes no pleasure in saying “I told you so” later on. Dean never remembers it anyway.

* * *

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Sam tries.

Dad looks up from polishing his gun. “What isn’t a good idea?”

“The ritual,” Sam says. “It’s not…I don’t think it’s right. The symbolism looks Celtic but the lore doesn’t hold up. I don’t think it’ll work, and you’re gonna get hurt. We have to be more careful about this stuff.”

Dad’s back stiffens. He’d gone too far with that one. “I’m nothing but careful,” Dad snaps. “Especially when I’m putting you and your brother’s life on the line. Don’t you dare imply that I’m anything but.”

Sam wants to stay calm but the audacity in that statement makes his head spin. “Oh, really?” He asks. “The hunting lifestyle that we’re both subject to is trying to keep us safe, then?”

Dad’s face reddens, and Sam is glad for once that Dean isn’t around to witness this confrontation. “If you ever—“

Sam shakes his head, trying to bring his calm back. “Wait,” He says. “Sorry. I—Dad. I’m telling you. This won’t work, I know it. It doesn’t…it doesn’t feel _right_. And if we go, I’m telling you. You will get _hurt_ , you will break your _leg_ , and I don’t want that happening. Trust me, please.”

Dad laughs. It’s not a pleasant sound. “You’re telling me to try not to save someone life based on, what? A feeling? Over my experience? You’re seventeen, Sam. And you’re on very dangerous territory right now. Think very carefully about what you’re going to say next.”

“How many times have we done this?” Sam asks, desperate. “How many times have I come and told you this? How many times have I been right? I feel like you’re not hearing me, Dad. Please. I’m telling you. I know this will happen. Like I’ve known how everything else happened before.”

Dad shakes his head. Sam’s losing him. “You’re scaring yourself,” He says. “You’re taking a couple of predictions that happened and using it as a general rule. Because guess what? If you predict something goes wrong every time, you’re gonna be right when things occasionally go wrong. But I can’t decide not to do things just because you feel like I shouldn’t. You need to be more bold in this business, or you won’t be an effective hunter. I’m not going to hear any more about this.”

Hours later, they come back from the hunt, Dad hobbling on a broken leg and Dean giving Sam a look that he can’t decipher.

* * *

Sam wakes up with a scream.

He bolts up in bed, sweating, breathing hard, and feels a cool hand on his forehead. “Sam?”

He turns his head towards the hand. Jess’ worried face looks back at him, hair rumpled and the hand in his hand trembling slightly. “Babe,” She whispers. “Are you okay?”

Sam closes his eyes, trying to even out his breathing.

“Is it another nightmare?” Jess whispers, putting her forehead to his face.

Sam’s breath stutters. He wraps Jess in his arms, buries his face in her hair, and cries.


End file.
